


Bad Day

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a Robin needs a Batgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Steph had been mid swing when her comm had buzzed in her ear. “Gimme a second Prox,” She let go for her line and dropped onto the nearest roof top before giving the other the go ahead. She could talk and swing at the same time, but the night had been quiet on big activity so far. If Proxy was going to give her something big to deal with, batgirl wanted to be all ears for her tech angel. The blonde bat stood quietly waiting for the line to pick up again, but was greeted by silence.

“P, I’m ready now,” She tried again. The comm. Was silent for a moment before she heard that tell tale tut of the littlest Robin in her ear. She hadn’t heard from him in a few while. Last she heard from Tim was that Dick had taken up Nightwing again and left for some reason. The littlest Robin playing the Short Round to Bruce’s Indy. Most of her info was second hand now. Team Batgirl was just her and Proxy. Oracle was busy with the Birds of Prey.

“Whatcha need little bird? Is it time for a Bee Gee and Robs team up?”

“Where are you?” He had a little sneer in his voice through the comm. He was probably calling her Fatgirl in his head. He’d stopped calling her that out loud at least, the boy could be a lady killer yet. She popped another line to swing as she talked to the boy.

“In the air again. Where are you?” She asked.

“Check point G,” He said after a small pause.

“I’m not far, wait there for me okay?” The young woman replied. The line went dead as she swung. She made quick work of swinging through the city to meet up with the boy. She landed a roof top above the check point and looked down to see just who all had shown up. It was just Robin, which was a little odd since he generally rolled with the big bad bat now. Steph jumped down and walked over to the boy.

“Where’s the taller of the duo?” She asked lightly, fearing that she was going to be ambushed by Bruce at any moment. 

“He’s busy,” Robin replied shortly as the girl sat down beside him on the edge of the roof. They stared out over the city quietly for a bit. The smaller brooding and the taller wondering just why he had called.

“He’s out with Red Robin right now…” There was a bite to his voice that covered up something else. She frowned a bit and looked over at Damian. He kept a straight face as he stared over the city.

“Do they work together a lot?” She asked softly.

“Yes…”

“So what do you do?” She asked and the conversation died off. She felt her heart break for the kid. She’d been there before. Trying to prove she could do it, that she was worthy and could be useful. Felt like nothing she ever did was good enough, but kept trying no matter what. She shifted a bit closer and put her arm around the boy’s shoulder. She couldn’t image what it felt like to experience that so young. She knew how hard he tried.

“You miss Nightwing?” She asked. He was quiet, but had slumped a bit under her arm. She squeezed his shoulder lightly before standing back up. He looked up at her lightly. She stretched her arms over her head and smiled down at the boy.

“Here is what we’re going to do. We’re going to jump a train and then go stop us some crime Batgirl and Robin Style okay?” She held a hand out to help pull the boy to his feet. Physically he didn’t need help, but it was a gesture. One that said she was there for him.

“Then we’ll have us some hot chocolate and play some roof top tag,” He took her hand lightly and let the girl pull him back to his feet.

“You could do without the hot chocolate,” He grunted. She hushed him as she got a line ready to swing.

“Just for that, you’re going to be it first,” She laughed as the ten year old pulled his own line out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the tiniest smile on his lips.

“Thank you,” He said quietly.

“Not a thing little bird. Batgirl and Robin gotta stick together,” She ruffled his hair before shooting her grapple and swinging into the night. She had to remember to talk to Proxy about giving Damian the code for Team Batgirl’s lair. It was disgruntled Robin friendly.


End file.
